


Something Different

by WhenTheFoxGRINS



Series: SNS Summer Week 2017 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Haruno Sakura (character mention), M/M, NSFW, SNS Summer Week 2017, Teeth, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFoxGRINS/pseuds/WhenTheFoxGRINS
Summary: “I want to try something different.”It had sounded like a simple enough request, and when it had lead to a certain blond resting on his knees before him, he found he couldn’t complain.- - -SNS Summer Week 2017Day 1: Teeth





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> So I procrastinated writing anything for SNS Summer Week 2017 until the very last minute.  
> As a result, I busted this thing out in two hours.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

_“I want to try something different.”_

It had sounded like a simple enough request, and when it had lead to a certain blond resting on his knees before him, he found he couldn’t complain.

In fact, he’d long since forgotten the strange request, his left hand buried in between short blond locks, his right holding him steady against the arm of the sofa he was now leaning against.

If he had a favorite position for his lifelong rival to be in, it was definitely on his knees.  He was already half hard by the time he had gotten that far.  And now he was being worked over thoroughly.

Naruto’s eyes were closed, brows slightly knit as he bobbed his head up and down between strong, pale thighs.  He would never say it out loud, but he truly thought the other looked beautiful right now, his lips reddened and moist with spit, his eyes shut and brows furrowed in concentration.  He was really going all out today, but who was he to complain?  He was in utter bliss right now.

Blue eyes peeked open, glancing up to meet his own, and his breath caught in his throat.   _Stunning_ , he thought.  Those eyes, especially when looking directly into his own, never failed to make his heart flutter in his chest.

Naruto was slowing down, much to his annoyance, and he tightened his fingers in his hair to urge him to keep going.  The younger shinobi took the hint and pressed down hard, taking him in up to the hilt.  He let out a soft, gratified moan, showing his appreciation for the action.  His head tipped back, black bangs falling to the sides of his face as he took in the details of their ceiling absent-mindedly.

And that’s when it happened.  It had caught him so off guard that he had nearly jumped.  His heartbeat was immediately in his throat and his body had become as tense as a rod.  He definitely wasn’t imagining it.  No, Naruto was certainly.. using his _teeth_.

It was gentle, albeit, but still very recognizably teeth.  And not just a slight brush up against them, like a “whoops, sorry about that,” but an actual, downright intentional _slide_.  He could feel Naruto’s bottom teeth underneath his shaft, his upper row pressed lightly to the top.  For a moment he felt like he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.

And then Naruto was sliding upwards again, his teeth leaving the faintest trails of touch up along his sensitive shaft.  He was initially afraid, no, _still_ afraid, but he couldn’t deny the sudden twitch of excitement that ran through him at the feeling.  His mouth wouldn’t move to form words and his legs felt like lead, leaving the Uchiha feeling stuck and even helpless for a moment.  And it was kind of.. _invigorating_.

Once Naruto had reached the upper part of his shaft, he removed his mouth and left a small nip of teeth against the skin underneath the head.  Sasuke let out a surprised moan, jumping ever so slightly (only Naruto would have noticed) at the new sensation.  It wasn’t bad, nor was it painful per se.  Just surprising - a shock to the nervous system.  It had his toes curling in sudden desperation.

A kiss was placed against his now weeping slit, and he took in a breath before holding it.  Naruto quickly moved to press his teeth ever so softly against the bottom of the head, before slowly, slowly dragging back up towards the tip.  For a moment he couldn’t quite decide if it was painful or not.  It was a strange sensation - like the feeling of someone running a finger along raw, reddened skin.  Not painful in itself, but…

Sasuke shuddered as the blond took him in again, once more up to the hilt.  He let out the shaky breath he’d been holding, his hand unconsciously gripping Naruto’s hair even harder, though the other man wasn’t complaining.  This time he could feel his partner’s tongue on the bottom of his shaft, soft, warm and wet.  And the feeling had his balls tightening in anticipation alone.

And then those teeth returned, just as before over the top of his shaft.  And before he could think, Naruto was starting another slow drag, this time of tongue and gentle teeth, back up his length.  Sasuke tensed, his stomach muscles tightening as he felt the familiar arousal growing there.  He was getting close.

The older shinobi let out a soft, almost uncertain sounding moan, as Naruto once more trailed his upper row of teeth over the sensitive head.  Teamed up with his tongue wriggling against the large vein on his underside, he was quickly becoming a writhing mess.

“Ohh.. Naruto.. what?”  He was finally able to breathe out between trembling lips.

But Naruto merely shushed him quietly, as if to say “just go along with it.”  And with Naruto’s teeth sliding so dangerously over his most sensitive organ, the brunette didn’t think he really had any other choice in the matter.

And then the nibbles were back.  Soft, almost loving nips at the taut flesh of his length, starting from the crown and moving downwards ever so slowly.  The urge to buck his hips came to him, but he resisted, fearful that he might end up hurting himself if he thrusted up against the other unexpectedly.  His right hand was clutching tightly at the arm of the sofa, the only thing grounding him right now.

Without even realizing it, Naruto had inched his thighs further apart, bit by bit, and was now moving his head further down.  Something between a gasp and a cry escaped his lips (though he’d never admit to it), as Naruto quickly drew one of his balls into his mouth, suckling on it.  It felt so fucking good, and all he could think was ‘oh god, not _there_ …’

Just as he’d thought, Naruto’s teeth had found their way to the sensitive skin there, and Sasuke was torn between begging Naruto to stop and begging him to keep going.  His cock twitched almost violently as a jolt of pleasure ran up his length, beads of precum beginning to slide down from the head.  There was no denying just how turned on he was right now.

Naruto gave his other ball the same treatment, a mixture of tongue, suckling, and a grazing of teeth.  He began to murmur curses and praise between moans and pants, a telltale sign that he was getting close.  Naruto must have noticed, because he pulled back, giving his cock a few encouraging tugs.

“Where?”  Naruto breathed as he lapped and kissed at the head, his hand jerking him closer to completion.

“Mmm, your mouth baby..”  Sasuke hissed out, and he was immediately engulfed in the blond’s hot mouth once more.  It felt so fucking good after being out in the cool air for a few minutes.

“All the way.”  He commanded, and Naruto removed his hand from the base of his cock, instead moving his lips down to cover up every bit that he could fit.  Sasuke could feel the blond breathing heavily through his nose against his pelvis as the tip of his cock brushed against the smooth, wet skin at the back of his throat.

A finger ever so lightly brushed against his hole, and he had had enough.

He was cumming.   _Hard_.

His mouth fell open in a silent cry as he felt Naruto swallow around him, eagerly milking him of his orgasm.

Sasuke let himself buck upwards, knowing that Naruto could handle it as he fucked the blond’s mouth to completion.  Naruto’s pleased moans vibrating around him was all the encouragement he needed as he finished off down his lover’s throat.

And then he was sensitive.  So fucking sensitive.  He was going soft, and he gently tugged Naruto off of his cock, despite the blond’s seemingly reluctant attitude to do so, his tongue sticking out to lap and collect at anything he might have missed.  It was hot, Sasuke wasn’t going to lie, but he’d reached his limit.

“That’s enough,” he breathed out, and those blue eyes finally moved back up to meet with his own charcoal ones.

“How was it?”  The blond asked, notably licking his lips, and Sasuke couldn’t help the sudden aftershock of pleasure that sight brought racing through him.  Fuck, Naruto was…

“Amazing.”  He sighed softly.

This was pretty high praise coming from him, and he could see the way Naruto’s expression lit up at the compliment.  Sasuke wasn’t going to lie though; if anything, his comment was a rather toned down expression of how he was really feeling.

Naruto was on his feet in an instant, their mouths locking in a post-orgasmic haze of bliss.  He hadn’t realized it until now, but Naruto was hanging soft himself.  He must have brought himself over the edge sometime during his own orgasm.  The idea of Naruto touching himself as he sucked Sasuke off had a shiver of pleasure racing down his spine, and he let his appreciation for the other be known in the way they exchanged heated, loving kisses.

“What in the world gave you the idea to do that?”  Sasuke finally questioned, pulling away a few centimeters to catch his breath.

A flush spread across Naruto’s cheeks, and his blue eyes darted off to the side.

“Ah, you know, I just kinda heard somewhere that it actually could feel pretty good, using your teeth I mean, if you just do it the right way…”

Sasuke arched a brow, as if to ask Naruto where he had actually gone about hearing such a thing, but Naruto was already turning away, dodging the unspoken question.

“Sakura-chan said she wanted to meet up for lunch at 1, so we’d better hurry up and get over there.  You know how she can get when we’re late.”

Sasuke just grunted in agreement.  He knew it was an excuse, but Naruto wasn’t wrong - as much as they loved their pink-haired teammate, she was known to have a temper.  Being late wasn’t really something he wanted to deal with right now, and considering their sidetracked little “mission” just now, they were already pushing it.

It was fine, he reasoned.  He’d get the details out of him later, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I feed off of comments and kudos. <3  
> Feed the beast~!


End file.
